Three Questions for Three Women
by glo1196
Summary: Kate's life has changed for the better. Everything she's ever wanted is within reach, her future is there before her. Before the BIG day there are three women she needs to talk to. A pre-wedding story no angst just love balls !
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be three chapters long. Kate Beckett asks those closest to her to share her special day with her. **

The familiar bells jingle over her head as she enters. She's early as she slides into their regular booth at the back of the diner. Remey's is so full of wonderful memories. It's here she first saw a different side of him, the side of him she eventually fell in love with.

Today he's busy writing and it's another Castle she is nervously watching the entrance for. Little Castle can be the total polar opposite of her father in somethings, but her passion for life, her devotion to those she loves and her ability to love are only rivaled by her father.

Alexis had quickly accepted her when she and Castle had first started working together. She had come to her for advice and they made small talk. It wasn't until later when she had gotten shot that things changed. Alexis had watched her father try to jump in front of a bullet for her. A woman who in her mind didn't think her father more than a bumbling fool.

She gave Alexis every reason to hate her after everything she put her dad through that awful summer. It had taken a long time for Alexis to let go of that anger, to trust her again, but thankfully Castle got through to her and made her understand.

They were finally in a good place again. She didn't want the girl to think she was going to try to mother her. She had a mother, and Alexis didn't need another one, but she hoped she needed a friend, a confidant to go to when a friend your age wouldn't do.

Alexis was about to be family, and she wanted the girl to know that she meant that. Lost in thought the bells above the doors startle her from her thoughts, and she watches as Alexis walks towards the booth.

"Hey Kate, you order something yet?" She shakes her head no and hands her the other menu.

"Don't know why either of us look, we both know darn well what we're going to order." They laugh as the waitress walks up.

"The usual for you two?" She asks, as both woman nod and smile.

"So what's up that we're having lunch a day earlier than our regular day!" Alexis questions as she opens her napkin and puts it on her lap.

Kate smiles shyly at the girl and pulls a small, flat white box from under the table and hands it to her.

"What's this? It's not my birthday or a holiday." She brings it up to her ear and shakes it gently.

"Your dad's the one who's great with words. It's easier for me to show it. I want you to have this. It's a symbol of all of us joining to become a family. I'm not trying to be your mom, you know that. But I do want you to be part of my family, and for you to let me into yours." Kate stumbles over her words as her voice fills with emotion.

"If you don't like it, we can get you something else. The rings represent you, your dad, your grams, and me. More rings can be added if needed in the future." She continues shyly.

Alexis pulls out a gold bangle style bracelet, with small interlocking loops on the front. It's very simple, but elegant. She slips it on her wrist and admires it.

"It's beautiful," she says, "but you know you've been part of our family for longer than I ever wanted to admit. You're kind of stuck with us now. Kate, in all honesty this ones going to stick. I've never seen my dad so happy, so grown up, yet so free." Alexis says she she give Kate's hand a quick squeeze. "You didn't have to do this."

"I don't know, but isn't it customary to give the special people in your wedding party a gift when you ask them to be in your wedding?" Kate's smile is radiant. Alexis has still yet to fully process what Kate has said, then suddenly she lets out a shriek and reaches across the table to pull Kate into a hug.

"OMG you really just asked me to be part of your wedding party?" She's practically bouncing in her seat she's so excited. "I've never actually been in a wedding. Gina didn't want messy children messing up her procession."

"Are we going to go dress shopping? Do I get to attend the bachelorette party? Who else have you asked?" She bursts out with so many questions.

"Ok, yes of course we"ll go dress shopping and shoe shopping. You have to come to everything we have, and what happens at these things stay at these things! Finally, you're first on my list to ask. I'm only asking two other people to be part of this day." She replies.

"Lanie to be my maid of honor. You to be my brides maid and your grams to stand in for my mom. I know my mother would approve, and I want someone there to help me through it all. I hope your Martha says yes." Kate's eyes tear up. She thought long and hard on that particular decision. They'll have an empty chair with a white ribboned rose to symbolize her mom, but she'll have Martha to fill her heart with what it's been dearly missing.

"Gram's will be touched and honored. I know I am. Thank you so for everything, Kate."

"Thank you for letting me be part of your family. I never thought I would ever be part of a one again. This is so much more than I ever thought possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this short chapter. I love Lanie's frankness with Kate throughout the series, she calls it like she sees it. I hope we see Lanie as her Maid of Honor she deserves it. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to all who reviewed you motivate me to write because someone out there wants to read! **

Kate wasn't worried about asking Lanie. Other than the decibel level of the outburst she was sure to have, Kate was looking forward to the day with her friend. Lanie had been waiting for this day probably as much or longer than she had. As soon Richard Castle had appeared on the scene, Lanie had donned on the Richard Castle pom poms and cheerleader uniform. Her friend had seen the instant connection and had never wavered in her quest to steer Kate in the right direction.

Lanie had been there with her through the good or bad, never once sugar coating her advice or suggestions. There was no question in anyone's mind that Lanie would be her maid of honor, but the official request had yet to be made.

Today they were going to have lunch at a trendy place Lanie loved called Hospoda on E. 73rd St. The reservation for lunch had been made days ago. Then they were going to go look for the perfect dress for the feisty ME, if she was up to it. Kate had decided to gift Lanie with a complimenting piece of jewelry.

As they were being seated Kate had discreetly slipped a small embossed envelope under Lanie's napkin. When Lanie had lifted the napkin to place on her lap she had spotted the pretty ivory and gold colored note. Picking it up she suspiciously eyes Kate over it.

"What's this all about, Kate Beckett." She questions as she slips her finger under the flap and opens it. She quietly opens the card and reads. Tears immediately spring to her eyes as she reads. As she finishes Lanie stands up and flings her arms around Kate.

"It's about damn time, Katherine Beckett! I thought this day was never going to get here! It's not like you made it easy for anyone, but I can't be happier. Yes, yes, of course I will!" She give Kate a quick peck on the cheek and returns to her seat.

A waiter comes rushing over with two champagne glasses and champagne. "Congratulations, Ladies!" He says as he open the bottle and starts to pour!

"Wow, Kate this is great." Lanie reaches for her glass and enjoys the delicious drink.

"I didn't Lanie," whispers Kate as she looks questioningly at the waiter.

"Oh, we offer ever new couple who proposes a bottle of our best champagne to start their new life together." The waiter proudly announces.

Kate and Lanie restrain themselves from spewing the champagne across the table at the eager waiter. Both women laughing at the conclusion the poor waiter had come to. Espo and Castle would surely get quite a kick out of it.

"Oh honey," Lanie interrupts. "You only have part of that right! She's getting married, but not to me. She just asked me to be her maid of honor! I've been waiting for this hardheaded woman to finally see what was right in front of her for years."

"I'm so sorry. I heard you say "yes" and saw you kiss her. I thought you were being discreet. Let me remove this..." He starts to remove the champagne.

Lanie places a hand over his. "Believe me this is well deserved, we'll pay for it, she's loaded..." Lanie tells the young waiter while Kate gives her a dirty look.

"Don't look at me with those eyes, lady. I deserve this bottle of expensive fizz. Oh and if I swung that way, and you proposed, I can tell you, you wouldn't have gotten a discreet kiss on the cheek." Both of them crack up laughing at the honesty of her words. Lanie never did anything half-assed.

"So, now that the formalities are done when are we going shopping? After lunch today, to early?" The feisty ME suggests As she beams.

"Lanie, the rest of my day is wide open just for you. Where do you want to start? What kind of dress do you want to wear? It's you and Alexis so as long as it's formal, you compliment each other and its classy I'm good."

"How about the cute little boutique off 5th Ave we spotted last week." Kate agrees as they continue with lunch.

"Now tell me, who have you asked? Have you found a location yet? Have you pick up your sexy honeymoon lingerie, yet? We want writer boy speechless!"

The rest of the afternoon flies by and by the time she makes it back to the loft she is exhausted, and happier than she ever thought possible.

**Follow me on Twitter glo1196**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last and final chapter if this story. I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I liked writing it. Hoping that we get the beautiful wedding at the finale this year, and for once there isn't drama attached to it. I'd love a stress free hiatus. If you have reviewed this story, thank you so much. the reviews keep me motivated to write. If you've favorited or put it on alert, please let me know what your final thoughts are. Feedback is so important when you are trying to learn and get better at something. I hope you enjoyed! Check out my other fanfics!**

It's been so long since she has spent anytime in her apartment. She opens the windows to let in some fresh air. By the time Castle had asked her to move in with him, she really already had. It had taken just a few hours to wrap up and move the few things she had left here that she wanted at the loft.

On the coffee table in front of her lies two large hat boxes and a photo album. The boxes had been replaced when her apartment blown up they original ones had been water damaged, but miraculously the contents had sustained very little damage at all. The photo album was a different story. Hers had been totally destroyed, this one was a reproduction she had painstakingly put together from pictures her aunt and father had.

She opens the album first and slowly goes through each page. Occasionally stopping to run a finger over the image as she remembers a particular memory or event. There isn't a day where she doesn't think of her mom and miss her, though the memories aren't as painful anymore. Now she can look back and remember the good times without the pain, mainly because of Castle and his family. Before they entered her life, looking at these caused so much pain for what she had lost, for what she would never have. Him and his crazy family taught her that those empty holes in her heart could be filled with not what she lost, but with something that could make her happy.

She flips through a few more pages, before she hears the knock on her door. She closes the album and answers the door.

"Martha, thank you for coming. Come on in, please." Kate leads Martha in. "Please take a seat, would you like something to drink? Wine perhaps?"

"I never say no to a good glass of wine, Katherine. Now what's this all about. We could have spoken at the loft, there's no one there today."

"I wanted to talk to you about something, and I needed some stuff I still have here. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important." Kate's definitely nervous and Martha has picked up on it. She sits next to Martha on the sofa, placing the wine glass on a coaster on the coffee table.

"Nothing that can't wait, my dear. Is something wrong?" Martha instantly reaching out to grab Kate's hands.

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm not doing this right. Castle would have just the right words." Kate says frustrated at herself, but the thought of Castle calms her.

"Martha, I want to share these with you. In this," she points to everything at the table. "Is all I have left of my mom. These are the good memories I have of her."

Kate looks at Martha with tears in her eyes. "It hurts that she's not going to be there. She's not going to help me with my hair, or to pin my veil. She's not going to hand me something old that means something to her, or give me last minute words of wisdom."

Martha wraps her arm around Kate's shoulder drawing her in. "I want her there with me. Castle and I have decided we'll have an empty chair with a white rose at the ceremony and reception in her honor."

Martha leans her head on Kate's. "Your mother will be there Kate. She'll be in your heart, and she'll be proud of the woman you've become. Of everything you've accomplished." The grand dame of the theater knows better than to feel sorry for Katherine Beckett, that's not what she'd ever want. She runs her hand over the younger woman's hair.

Kate's reaction is unexpected as she wraps her arms around Martha. "Sometimes I miss her so much it hurts. When I was shot I wanted her to be there. When I was so confused about Castle I needed her advice. So many times in the past, I needed my mother."

"Katherine, even when they are gone we never stop needing those we love. Especially those taken away from us so young."Martha answers as she tries to comfort her.

"In the last year I've found that I've gained more than just a future husband. I've gained a family, something I thought I'd lost when she died." Kate pulls away but draws both of Martha's hands into hers.

"Martha on my wedding day, she's won't be present. I can't ask her questions, she can't straighten my train, but I'd like you to, if it's not a burden?" Kate's voice is full of emotion, her eyes brim with tears, but a soft sweet smile graces her lips. "I think my mother would be happier if I wasn't alone on that day. I think she'd be proud of the family we're making, and I would love you with me."

There have been few moments in Martha Rogers life where she has been made speechless. Overwhelmed with more emotion than she thought possible to have with anyone except Alexis or Richard the grand dame of the theater cries for her new daughter in law. The tears sweep down the diva's cheeks unchecked as she finally is able to nod yes.

The two women embrace and finally bring their emotions into check. Kate offering Martha tissues.

"Since the night you walked into that book launch, I've kept my eye on you, Katherine. You were the first woman to make Richard want to be more. You challenged him to be better man. It hasn't been easy for either of you, and I haven't always agreed with the way either of you treated each other, but it was always obvious to me that you were meant for each other. I can't be happier for the two of you. So, now that we've both had a good cry, show me what you have here."

Kate gingerly picks up the album first and holds it to her chest. She smiles and places it open on top of the boxes.

"Martha, meet my mom Johanna..."

**Follow me on Twitter glo1196 and follow my Pinterest Castle board at glo11962**

**Thank You!**


End file.
